Knightmon
Knightmon is a Warrior Digimon modeled after a stereotypical European-looking medieval knight. Always ready, willing and able to fight, he never hesitates to use his Berserk Sword'D-Tector (Ophanimon)': Knightmon are always ready, willing, and able to fight. They won't hesitate to use their Electric Slash attack. He wears a shield on his back which can be removed to block attacks on different occasions. His shield has the Crest of Hope on it. His purpose is to serve his master faithfully and his nature is completely packed with faith and loyalty. Therefore, he is constantly agonized in becoming both good and evil in order to carry out his master's wishes depending on what attribute his master is. Knightmon's armored body is like an iron wall to protect its master, able to reassemble himself. Digimon Adventure 02 The first Knightmon that appeared was an unliving creature born from Control Spires by Arukenimon to destroy a Destiny Stone. However it was confronted by the DigiDestined and had to fight against them. During the battle it was able to defeat Ankylomon and Pegasusmon but then BlackWarGreymon appeared and destroyed it. Another one appeared in Japan when Digimon started to appear in the Real World, thanks to Arukenimon. However, it was quickly sent back to the Digital World by Imperialdramon. Digimon Tamers In a castle in the monochrome plain of the Digital World, a Knightmon wanders the halls, frightening Takato and his friends. Ryo explains that the Knightmon is harmless, though he does joke that it prowls the hallways at night looking for victims to decapitate. Digimon Frontier Many Knightmon served under Crusadermon, and when the Royal Knights were destroying the Earth Terminal, and later the Forest Kingdom where Seraphimon's castle was located. A few of them fell into the void that had once been the Earth Terminal and it is implied they died. Though they gave MagnaGarurumon & Gotsumon trouble, the Knightmon were destroyed by the newly Digivolved Meteormon. Digimon Data Squad A troop batallion of Knightmon accompanied Royal Knights members LoadKnightmon, Dynasmon and UlforceVeedramon in an attack upon the Real World. The ones serving under UlforceVeedramon attacked Egypt, Dynasmon lead his troops in an attack on the USA starting in New York and LoadKnightmon overseeing the attack on Japan particulary that on the airport near the city where the DATS members lives. Most of them that were attacking the city were taken out by MirageGaogamon, Ravemon, and Rosemon. Gawappamon defended the plane that Thomas H. Norstein's father and sister were on that was being attacked by Knightmon. MirageGaogamon assisted in eliminating the Knightmon there. Shaujinmon and MirageGaogamon took out most of the Knightmon until LoadKnightmon arrived. When MirageGaogamon Digivolved into MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, LoadKnightmon and the remaining Knightmon with him were destroyed. Other Knightmon were seen attacking other places such as France and China. Digimon Xros Wars A servant of Persiamon at the Lake Zone, captain of the PawnChessmon. He and his group join XrosHeart along with Persiamon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Knightmon served under Leo the Leomon during Neo's invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle where they killed Megadramon and Gigadramon but the two Knightmon were then killed by Boltmon. Digimon World 3 Knightmon appears with the three Royal Guards defending Chief Officer. There are also two Knightmon guarding Amaterasu city. If you don't have the four ID passes fake leaders of the cities in Amaterasu server have and try to enter Amaterasu city, there are more knightmon on Amaterasu Bridge and one of them will fight you. That Knightmon is invincible so the player loses the game no matter how many times he tries to defeat Knightmon. Knightmon is a card S-energy White of 25/27. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Knightmon digivolves from Clockmon at level 40, with attack 200 and defense 180, and can digivolve into Alphamon with 50000 Holy Exp, Level 65 and you need to befriend Clockmon. Several Knightmon also act as guards to Sunshine City. Knightmon can be found in transfield the mountains area. Attacks * Berserk Sword: Attacks with his sword. * Electric Slash: The Berserk Sword surges with electricity. * The Duel * Armour Knife Unison Attacks * Checkmate Break: A unison attack with a group of 8 PawnChessmon (White). They are surrounded by aura under a specific formation, and perform a group stabbing attack in the air. Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon Category:Digimon species